1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus which is attached to an end of a motor vehicle for carrying such items as bicycles, skis, etc. thereon. In particular, the invention relates to a carrying apparatus in which the base support for the apparatus is attached to the license plate receptacle of the motor vehicle in a semi-permanent fashion, and the remainder of the apparatus is removable from the base support when not in use so as to be storable in the truck of the motor vehicle, for example.
2. State of the Art
Various devices have been proposed and used for carrying items exterior of a motor vehicle. Storage racks have been provided on the roof of the motor vehicle as well as on the trunk deck. Apparatus which is temporarily attached to the bumper of the motor vehicle has been used for carrying such items as bicycles and skis. These carriers are rather clumsy, however, and require elaborate means for mounting the carriers to the motor vehicle. The mounting means often results in scratching of the bumper and body of the vehicle. In addition, the mounting means and carries often impede access to the truck or motor compartment of the motor vehicle.
3. Objectives
A principal objective of the invention is to provide a novel, simple, rather inexpensive carrier which is attached to the license plate receiver of the motor vehicle.
An additional objective of the invention is to provide such a carrier which comprises a base support which is adapted to be permanently mounted to the license plate receptor, with the license plate mounted over the base support.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide such a carrier having the base support mounted to the license plate receptor, with the remainder of the apparatus being quickly and easily assembled to and removed from the base support without requiring any tools or elaborate procedures.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide such a carrier mounted to the license plate receptor which does not impede access to the trunk or motor compartment of the motor vehicle.